The invention relates to an installation for compacting waste comprising a rotary element which is fitted in a chamber having an inlet and an outlet. The rotary element can move along a wall of the chamber in order to define a space which decreases in the direction of movement of the element. Such an installation is known from the German Offenlegungsschrift 2,312,698. Articles to be compacted are introduced through an entry hopper in the space which is defined by the wall and the rotating drum. The rotating drum includes partition which grasp the articles to be compacted and transport them whilst compacting to the outlet of the installation.
It has been observed that the path over which the waste is compacted is relatively short and that the material is not sufficiently compacted.